Daisy's Diary: Leaving Home and Coming Back
by star1kings
Summary: Daisy FanFiction. I'm writing these little stories as Daisy would be writing in her diary. This story follows the same story line as my past stories. NON Slash. This story is her thoughts on marrying L.D. and coming back home to Hazzard. After the show ends.


Author's note: I'm doing this alittle different. This is Daisy's diary, each paragraph is a different day.

Review please: Let me know what you think, if I should continue with these short stories or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or making money off this. These stories are clean. NON SLASH  
This story does follow my other stories that I have posted.

Leaving Home and Coming Back

I made my decision today, I'm going with L.D. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. This is my chance, my chance to finally leave this town and live my own life. I know Uncle Jesse doesn't really care for L.D., I've only known him for a couple months. I just know things are going to be alright, I get to travel the country with the rodeo. It will be so exciting to have my own adventure. Of course the boys are against it, although they haven't said anything to me. But I can sense they want to say something but are hesitant to do so.

So today is the big day. I know I should feel nervous, but I'm not. We are just having a small service here at the farm. I'm having my friends from the Boar's Nest be my bride's maids. Lulu is my Matron of honor. Uncle Jesse will be walking me down the aisle and Luke will be the best man. Bo and Cooter are the grooms men because L.D. doesn't have family here. I don't know where Enos went. I guess I don't blame him for not being here. I heard he may have left for L.A. again, if he did I wish he would have at least said goodbye. I got a feeling he wanted it to be him that I married. I can't wait on that man forever though, he can barely talk to me without getting nervous. Maybe all he needs is some time apart from me for him to realize that maybe his soulmate is out there. It can't be me, can it?

(One Year Later)

Things aren't going very good between us. I figured this out when I found L.D. in the arms of another woman. Why was I so blind? I should have seen it coming, always going out after the show without me. Or if I did go, he'd sneak away when I wasn't looking. I guess I didn't want to admit that I made a bad choice.

Well I did it, I filed for divorce. It will be the first time in my family's history that anyone had gotten a divorce. How am I gonna face everyone back home? The boys were most likely right about him, not that I would have listened to them. They were always protective of me. When they got back from NASCAR and I went out on dates, they always waited up for me. After I left for that one day, I realized they didn't mean any harm. They were just worried about me is all.

I'll be home in two hours. I'm glad I put all my money in the Atlanta Bank like Uncle Jesse told me to. He said if the marriage lasted more than two years, then spend the money. I'm glad I listened to him on that. Uncle Jesse told me he did not tell the boys that I was coming home. He felt it wasn't his place to tell them. Besides, he said since it was harvest time they were so busy he didn't have a chance to really talk to them.  
They were also helping the neighbors; the Johnsons down the road. Mr Johnson broke his leg when the tractor over-turned and pinned him. If the boys weren't fixing the fence that Rosco ran into, he may have lost his leg. Nobody would have went out looking for him until after dark. They saw the tractor tip as they were pulling up to the fence. They managed to pull him out from under the tractor shortly after it happened and got him to the hospital. Since he couldn't drive the tractor with the cast on and Mrs Johnson had little ones to care for, Bo and Luke offered up their services. Even though they had more than enough work to do themselves. Those two have the biggest hearts of anyone I know. Always helping people out, and not expecting anything in return.  
Bo had bought some sheep last year for their wool, and he was now breeding and selling horses. He has a knack for horses I guess. One he sold won several races and has a chance at the Derby in Kentucky. If he does good, Bo will make a fortune on the horse. He has an arrangement with the owner, he gets a percentage of all winnings for three years after the sale of the horse.

It's funny how I come up to the enterance how things have changed, but somehow they remain the same. I heard from Jesse that Bo taught himself how to cook. He said he cooks the best chicken he has ever tasted. He paused and said he didn't mean to offend me. I told him no offence it was about time that boy learned how to cook. I'm glad that the boys got the farm to be successful, Jesse doesn't need to worry about money all the time. Things got real tight when we couldn't sell whiskey.  
I think Rosco really misses his little buddy, (Boss Hogg) he tries to fill in the void with his dogs. He got Flash a mate. Although she was too old to have puppies, at least she wouldn't be lonely. The Boar's Nest is doing ok I guess, not as busy during the day like it use to be. I asked Rosco if he would like a partner. He said yes, if it was 50/50 not 50 percent of 50 percent (whatever that meant.)

Well here I am, I made it through the hellos and hugs. Jesse was right Bo is a good cook. I got to taste the chicken that Jesse was bragging about. Now I find myself back in my room. Although it's never been the same since the tornado took the original house. It's still good to be be home. Although I could never understand why when we rebuildt the house, why the boys still shared a room. I find that to be very strange. Oh well, it's been a long day. I'm very tired so I'm gonna get to sleep. Good night world.

I got a meeting with Rosco and Lulu about being a partner in The Boar's Nest today. I got my money and all we have to do is sign some paper work that Lulu's lawyer prepared. I'll be partners with Rosco. Everything I thought where my life would go has not turned out. Maybe this is where I belong after all. Home sweet home.


End file.
